One Piece Characters and OCs: Drabbles
by Fire Wolf Queen
Summary: Fluff section with chosen one piece characters. Will add more when stories are finished.
1. First Date Jitters

Kasai glanced over the top of her book as Valentina dropped into the seat across from her and rolled her eyes at the dazed look in Valentina's eyes. Kasai snorted and continued to read her book as Valentina sighed happily. "It's just a few days away, Kasai. I just know this Valentine's Day will be different." Valentina whispered.

Kasai snorted again and flipped a page in her book. "Yeah right. It's probably going to be different for you. Your social butterfly with all the guys we know, I'm invisible bookworm who everyone loves to make me do all the work. I ain't expecting anything at all."

"Oh you're no fun at all. Maybe that boy with the freckles will ask you out." Valentina chirped. Kasai rolled her eyes and packed up her books.

"Who care. Let's just go home." Kasai said. Valentina hummed softly and started dragging Kasai toward the food district before slipping into the whitebeard café. Kasai shot Valentina a look and yelped softly as Valentina hipped bumped Kasai into the upper counters. Valentina snickered softly and slid into a booth to watch what will happen next before waving to Benn and Shanks as they walked in.

Benn slid into the seat across from her as Shanks sat down next to Whitebeard. "So has Ace asked her yet Valentina?" Benn asked her softly.

She shook her head and ordered a hot chocolate, mumbling, "No not yet. But he's headed Kasai's way now."

Benn nodded and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes before focusing ahead when the café went quiet. Benn blinked as Ace pulled the pie tin away from his face and Kasai quickly bolted out the door. "Well that didn't go as planned. Kasai looked upset to."

"Yeah but Ace is running after her so I'm not worried." Valentina said as she sipped her hot chocolate.

Benn nodded and glanced at the pink, red, and white heart shaped decorations in the café. "Speaking of Valentine's Day. Do you have any plans Valentina?" He asked. She glanced up at him and smiled behind her mug.

"Besides dolling Kasai up for her date with Ace. Nothing else. Why do you ask?" Valentina asked.

Benn hummed softly and tapped his fingers on the table. He took a sip of his coffee and glanced up at her over the rim. "Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this weekend."

She blinked up at him and turned a bright pink color. Benn raised an eyebrow in question and set down his cup of coffee to show he was waiting. Valentina turned darker and fiddled with her glass. "Well I…I um. Sure. I'll go on a date with you Benn."

Benn smiled and set down enough money for both drinks. "Great to hear. I'll pick you up at seven this Saturday."

Valentina nodded slightly and bit her lip to keep from squealing out loud in the café. Benn waved to her as he walked out with Shanks and she happily waved back.

Valentina waited until Benn and Shanks walked out of sight of the café before quickly gathered up her stuff. She waved goodbye to Marco and Whitebeard quickly and took off in the direction of the park where Kasai had run off to earlier.

Valentina looked around the park slowly and finally spotted Kasai and Ace over by the swings. She carefully walked over to them, not wanting to interrupt them and waited as patiently as she could for Kasai to notice her.

Valentina bounced on the balls of her feet and grinned widely as Kasai looked up at her. "Take it you're ready to go home?" Kasai questioned softly. Valentina nodded quickly and bit back a grin to keep from squealing out.

"I better head back to the café to. It's probably picked up business since I've been gone. I'll pick you up on Saturday at seven okay Kasai." Ace told her as he stood up from the swing. Kasai nodded as she grabbed her bag and yelped as Valentina yanked her down the road to their house.

"Valentina slow down. I'm about to fall down." Kasai said quickly. Valentina rolled her eyes and slowed her pace down so Kasai wouldn't fall. Kasai quickly unlocked the door and Valentina pushed her inside. "Hurry up. I want to know details and I have news."

Kasai dropped into the couch and snorted up at Valentina. "You already know what happened at the café. I pied Ace in the face and stormed out crying. I then went to the park. You know it's the only place that calms me down."

Valentina rolled her eyes and plopped down beside her sister. "Yeah I know all that I want to know what happened after Ace ran after you." Valentina said as she poked Kasai's side.

"He found me, explained he was serious and it not being a joke, and asked me out again." Kasai said, waving away Valentina's hands to stop poking her. "There now you know what happened. And didn't you want to tell me something anyway."

"Oh yeah. Well you're not the only one going on a date this weekend. Benn asked after Ace ran out the door. I'm going on a date at the same time as you this weekend." Valentina said, grinning widely at Kasai.

Kasai twirled her finger in mock excitement and Valentina swatted her shoulder, giving her an annoyed look at her lack of enthusiasm. "What? I'm really not that excited. I'm going to screw up again and Ace will see I'm a person not worth dating. You remember what happened after my first date. It was a disaster." Kasai muttered softly, Valentina shook her head and nudged her sister's shoulder.

"Hey now. It wasn't that bad and you'll see Ace really does like you so give it a chance and if it gets really bad just call me and I'll explain to Benn what's going on. He'll understand." Valentina said softly. Kasai glanced up at her and shrugged her shoulders before heading off to her room. "When are you going to let those walls down again Kasai."

Valentina shook her head and headed off to her own room for sleep.

~~~Saturday Morning~~~

Valentina woke up early for once and glanced at her calendar before squealing happily into a pillow. She lightly kicked her feet in excitement and quickly scrambled up to wake up Kasai. Valentina quickly knocked on Kasai's door and poked her head into the room, ignoring the muffled cursing. Valentina rolled her eyes as Kasai refused to get up early this time and trotted over to her before yanking the blanket off. "I don't care. It's time to get up. Go take a shower so I can pick your clothes out. Enough with the look move it."

Kasai grumbled under her breath and trudged off to the bathroom as Valentina began searching through Kasai's clothes. She made a face at the lack of girly clothes and dug in the closet before grinning at a simple red dress. "Now why were you hiding this dress dear sister."

She dropped the dress on Kasai's bed and skipped back to her room, pulling a white button up shirt and a black and blue plaid skirt out from her dresser. She giggled happily and skipped off to the bathroom once she heard Kasai walking back to her room. Valentina quickly washed off and changed into her outfit before glancing in the mirror, humming in thought.

Kasai leaned against the doorway to Valentina's room and raised an eyebrow at Valentina. "Going to tease him or leave the skirt in the proper place this time." Kasai called, causing Valentina to jump in surprise.

"I don't know. I mean yeah we flirted before but this is a first date. So to sum it all up I'm torn. Should I tease him some or should I hold back this time." Valentina explained, pouting as she kept debating.

Kasai rolled her eyes and said, "You've jacked up your skirt to mid-thigh at school for Benn to stare at. That's not including the three top buttons of the uniform's shirt being undone. So I highly doubt this could be counted as a first date for y'all. I'm still shocked y'all haven't gotten together before now and went at it. Seriously." Kasai said as she plopped down on Valentina's bed.

Valentina hummed in thought and tugged up her skirt, saying, "True so I'll only tease him a little bit tonight. But for now, get in the chair so I can work my magic." Valentina stated as she pointed at the chair. Kasai rolled her eyes and plopped into the chair, knowing not to argue with Valentina.

~~~Time for the Dates~~~

Valentina clapped her hands happily as she stepped away from Kasai. She applied some makeup to herself and skipped down the stairs when she heard a knock at the door. "I'm coming. Hold on a minute."

She opened the door and grinned up at Ace before bounding over to the stairs. "Oh Sissy, your date is here so time to get moving."

"I'm coming. It ain't easy putting wedges on as you walk down the stairs." Kasai called back at her. Valentina rolled her eyes and tugged on her shoes. She smiled up at Benn as he knocked on the open door. Valentina raised a finger to signal to wait and pointed toward the stairs as Kasai stepped down the last few steps. Valentina snickered as Ace's jaw dropped some and cleared his throat, blushing a light pink color.

"Ready to go Kasai?" Ace asked. She nodded and looped her arm with his before they headed toward Ace's car. Valentina giggled happily and clapped her hands victoriously.

"You definitely had that boy star struck this time." Benn stated.

Valentina winked and looped her arm with his. "That was the point. Now where are we going for our date?" Benn hummed softly and lead her out the house.

"Well it's not far and it's not as fancy as others have planned." Benn said. Valentina hummed softly and looked around as they stepped into the forest near their home. Benn slipped behind her and covered her eyes. Valentina blinked and grabbed his wrists to hold onto him. "Don't worry. I got you."

Valentina nodded slightly and followed the nudges Benn gave her.

He smiled when they reached a clearing and said, "Alright ready for the date."

"Well I have been waiting for a week." Valentina stated. Benn chuckled and removed his hands and she blinked at the picnic blanket and basket set out in the middle of the field. Benn lightly kissed her cheek and lead her over to the blanket. Valentina smiled and sat down before taking the plate from Benn. They ate in comfortable silence and Valentina laid down on her back as she stared up at the sky. Benn settled down beside her and laved his fingers with hers. Valentina smiled at him and he leaned forward to kiss her cheek. She hummed softly and turned her head at the last minute causing Benn to kiss her.

He hummed softly and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his chest. Benn slowly pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I thought kissing was after the second date." Valentina mumbled against his lips.

"With the amount of teasing you give me. This should be considered a third date." Benn mumbled back before kissing her again.


	2. Take Your Medicine Bunny

Law continued to work on his medical experiment and Alice swung her feet against the stool as she waited on Law to finish. She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and pouted in her spot.

"Law we're at the new island and you promised to go out exploring with me." Yuki whined from her spot. He sighed deeply and set his experiment aside knowing she wouldn't stop until she got her way.

"Fine just let me check on strawhat-ya and Ace-ya." Law told her. Alice cheered happily hopped after Law as he walked toward the infirmary rooms. Alice poked her head around Law's arm and smiled slightly at her sister, Seraphina. Law checked over the medical equipment as Alice grabbed the fallen blanket and gently set it back over her shoulders. Alice sighed softly and stepped back beside Law.

"How much longer will Ace be asleep? Sissy's starting to lose hope that he will wake up." Alice mumbled softly.

Law glanced at her and looked at Seraphina and Ace and sighed softly. "I really don't know. That was a bad wound. He's lucky he's only in a deep sleep right now."

Alice nodded and blinked when Law grabbed her hand leading her out the infirmary. "Law?"

"You wanted to explore the island right. I don't want to hear your complaining on not going when we leave." Law stated simply. She hugged his arm tightly and tugged him down to her height before kissing his cheek.

"Thank you law. Now let's go!" She said. She quickly yanked him down the gangplank. He held onto his hat tightly as he followed after her.

He sat down into one of the chairs near the fitting room. Alice picked out a few things to try on and slipped into the room. He rested his chin into his palm and glanced out the window. He hummed softly when he saw the darkening clouds start gathering over the town.

"It's going to rain. If we're not careful then we're going to be stuck in the downpour." Law mumbled softly. He turned his attention from the window to Alice as she stepped out. He nodded and continued to watch her try on the clothes. She gathered up the clothes she wanted and they headed toward the counter to pay. Law glanced out the window and sighed when he saw it was raining already. He paid for the clothes and Alice happily skipped outside into the rain. She giggled happily and stomped into the puddles along the sidewalk.

"Come on Alice. Let's get back to the sub before you catch a cold." Law called out. Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh it won't hurt for a few seconds, Traffy. I'm still heading to the sub anyway." Alice stated, hopping into another puddle.

"Don't expect me to take care of you if you become sick. You're on your own." Law said as he walked toward the sub quickly. Alice skipped after him and grabbed her bag before heading to their bedroom. She changed clothes and grabbed a towel to dry her hair. She sat down on the bed and yawned when the rain continued to fall against the sub.

She laid down on her side of the bed and hugged his pillow close. She nuzzled into the pillow and tugged the blanket over her shoulders, relaxing into the mattress. "A quick power nap will be okay." She mumbled softly before dozing off to sleep.

~~~Few Hours Later~~~

Law looked up from his experiment and blinked a few times when he didn't see Alice sitting on her stool, waiting for him to finish. He hummed softly and headed toward his bedroom to confirm his suspicion. He hummed softly when he found her curled up around his pillow. He quietly stepped into the room and over to her before feeling her forehead when he saw she was slightly flushed.

He sighed softly and shook his head. He pulled the blanket back over her shoulders and tucked her in. He quietly shut the door behind him and walked back to the infirmary to grab the cold medicine. "I told her not to play in the rain." He muttered softly.

He stepped into the infirmary and grabbed the medicine before looking up at a groan of pain. He walked over to Ace and checked over his vitals as he slowly blinked awake.

"Law? What's going on?" Ace asked groggily. Law rested his hand on Ace's shoulder to keep him from sitting up.

"Stay down. You're severely wounded and need to rest. "Law said softly, motioning for Ace to keep his voice down while pointing at Seraphina. Ace nodded and relaxed back as Law walked back to his bedroom. He fixed a glass of water and sat down beside Alice, gently shaking her shoulder. "Alice wake up."

Alice groaned softly and sniffled as she blinked up at him. She pouted when he held out the medicine and turned her face into the pillow. "No. NO icky medicine."

"You need to take the medicine or you'll get worse. So take the medicine." Law told her. She shook her head quickly and rolled over to face away from him. He sighed softly and tried to think of a way to get her to take her medicine. He hummed softly and shifted so he was straddling her waist. He slowly kissed up her neck and smirked as she tried to push him away. "Take your medicine and we can have alone time. Just the two of us."

"And you'll snuggle with me right now while I'm getting better?" She questioned softly, peeking up at him. He nodded and moved to sit beside her as she sat up. He prepared the medicine and rolled his eyes when she made a face at it. He offered it to her and she begrudgingly took it before holding up her arms to him.

He rolled his eyes and laid down before pulling her to him. She nuzzled closer to him and relaxed as the medicine started kicking in. He threaded his fingers through her hair and asked, "Want to hear some good news?"

Alice nodded slightly and nuzzled closer. "Yeah. What is it?"

He lightly kissed her temple and started counting down on his fingers before they both heard Seraphina yelling, "YOU DAMN IDIOT!" and Ace shouting, "DON'T HIT ME I'M WOUNDED ALREAD!"

Alice giggled softly and nuzzled closer to law, humming happily. Law rested his head on top of her head and rubbed her back. "Ace is awake and Sissy's mad at him." She mumbled softly before dozing off to sleep. Law kissed the top of her head and pulled the blanket up higher over them.


	3. Mission Separation

Sengoku rubbed his temples and sighed deeply, glancing up at Garp when he sat down in the chair across the desk.

"You're going to have to call him." Garp said.

"I know that but it's not good timing. He asked for time off for their honeymoon. It's not Smoker I'm worried about. Sofia is scary when pissed off. You know that Garp."

"True so is Scarlet, but deadlier. Sofia will understand when she finds out the reason he was called in."

Sengoku sighed heavily and dialed Smoker's cell to notify him of the mission.

"This better be fucking important as hell damn it." Smoker growled under his breath hopping not to wake Sofia. He slowly pulled away from her and sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

Sengoku sighed and said, "It is. He's escaped from jail again."

Smoker dragged his hand down his face and sighed heavily. He glanced back at Sofia still asleep. "Alright. I'll be there in a few."

"Very well. Come prepared with everything." Sengoku told him before hanging up the phone.

Smoker rubbed his eyes and stretched out his back. He gently tucked the blanket and comforter around Sofia and stood up. He packed his uniforms and equipement and turned on the water for a quick shower. Smoker rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily, knowing this was going to be a very long mission.

Smoker washed off and wrapped the towel around his waist before sitting back down beside Sofia. He glanced down at her and smiled softly. He gently brushed his knuckles against her cheek and stopped when Sofia stirred.

"Smokey? Why are you awake? It's two in the morning." Sofia mumbled softly.

Smoker sighed heavily and gently took her hand. Sofia gently squeezed his hand and sat up to face him better. "I've been called in."

"But you asked for time off. It's our wedding night for goodness sake."

"He's escaped."

"Oh."

"Yeah. I know tonight is about us but…"

Sofia smiled softly and rested her hands against his cheeks. "I understand. That man needs to be recaptured and taken in. If you are the only one they think can do that then go. But promise me that you'll be careful."

Smoker gently squeezed her hands and looked over her face to memorize the details. He nodded to confirm his answer and lightly kissed her forehead. He gently pulled away and got dressed in his military uniform. Sofia pilled on his shirt and walked downstairs with him. Smoker gently held her waist and kissed the top of her head.

Sofia hugged him tightly and inhaled his scent deeply. She smiled up at him and stood up on her toes to kiss him. Smoker chuckled softly and lightly kissed her back before pulling away from her. "I've got to go. I'll be sure to contact as soon as I can."

"Alright and you better. I love you."

"I love you too."

~~~ Extended Ending ~~~

"You look so much like your daddy little one. And quiet too." Sofia softly told her month old baby boy. She smiled softly at him and continued to rock the baby boy to sleep. "I wish your daddy was home to see you."

Sofia glanced up when she heard light knocking and smiled as Scarlet poked her head in. "Hey Sofia, you might want to come downstairs with little Kuro."

Sofia tilted her head in question and followed after her sister. She stopped at the bottom and felt her breath hitch when she saw Smoker talking with Scarlet. She felt tears well up and quickly walked to Smoker when he held up his arms. She wrapped her arm around his waist tightly and pulled back when Kuro started fussing.

Smoker blinked when he saw Kuro and glanced up at Sofia in question. She smiled widely and softly said, "Smoker meet your little mini Kuro. Kuro meet your daddy."


End file.
